Cmcgrath26
, better known as Cmc, is a chat moderator on Encyclopedia SpongeBobia (as well as the founder of Encyclopedia Encyclopedia SpongeBobia). He joined on March 1, 2016 but as he was almost inactive for three years, he likes to say he joined on July 10, 2019. He made a request for moderator that failed, but requested again a month later and was appointed chat moderator on October 26, 2019. History on ESB Cmcgrath26 joined in 2016 and for a few years made useless edits, as well as weird threads on his message wall. Occasionally he would visit the wiki but didn't want to join, because he didn't know about the template and thought he was being bullied for his edits. When he wanted a place to review SpongeBob episodes he remembered his old wiki account and decided to rejoin. He stayed in Discussions for the most part but in the middle of August learned about ESB chat. Cmc joined chat and liked to discuss his opinions and make friends. In early September he realized he wanted a staff position on the wiki but didn't have enough edits for discussion moderator, so he decided to run for chat moderator and got 2 supports, 4 neutrals, and 3 opposes. He wanted to become a mod so he decided to be on chat more and had the idea to request around Halloween. However having only one chat mod as well as many awful troll attacks made Cmc request earlier, on October 19, 2019, to unanimous support and getting the position a week later. Cmc later requested for discussion moderator but due to personal issues withdrew the request. Trivia *He sometimes says that he is a rat due to a profile picture of his. *His most underrated episodes are Pressure, Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost, Tunnel of Glove, Appointment TV, Squeaky Boots, Komputer Overload, and Procrastination. Because of the first one, he is sometimes known as "The Pressure Guy." *His most overrated episodes are Bubblestand, Fools in April, Grandma's Kisses, Sand Castles in the Sand, and Mimic Madness, the latter two he still enjoys a lot. *His most overhated episodes are A SquarePants Family Vacation, Stuck in the Wringer, Truth or Square, SpongeHenge, Little Yellow Book, and Good Neighbors. *His most underhated episodes are Jolly Lodgers, Fungus Among Us, Bunny Hunt, SpongeBob LongPants, and Ghoul Fools. *Not counting changing ban settings, Cmc has done 16 bans from chat. *Cmc has used both a 16 and 19 point rating scale. *On ESB, he reached 2000 edits on November 2, 2019, 3000 on November 27, 2019, 4000 on December 12, 2019, 5000 on December 27, 2019, 6000 on January 9, 2020, and 7000 on January 24, 2020. *He is an administrator on Encyclopedia Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, The Cmc Wiki, SpungiBub's Blursed Wiki, FarmerBob Lore Wiki, and The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. He is a moderator on ESB, Spongeboi Wiki, Krusty Krab Training Video Lore Wiki, Minecraft Fox Wiki, and PIEGUYRULZ wiki. *He makes text-only title cards. Category:Users Category:ESB crew members